1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to biopolymer sensors and methods for manufacturing such sensors.
2. Description of Related Art
Many different types of sensors are used in various industries for detecting presence of particular materials such as chemical and biological compounds, and the like. Such sensors are used to detect the presence of particular materials for which the sensors were designed. For example, in the environmental science and technology field, sensors can be used to detect the presence of particular materials in the air, water, soil, and other environments and media. In addition, in the medical and biotechnology field, specialized sensors can be used to detect the presence of specific materials in living matter, such as in plants and animals.
These conventional sensors are fabricated using various different materials and methods, depending on the intended use of the sensor, including the particular material or materials that the sensor is designed to detect. However, these sensors, and the fabrication methods employed in their manufacture, generally involve significant use of non-biodegradable materials. For example, various inorganic materials, including metals and metallic compounds, are frequently used in the sensors and/or in the fabrication of such sensors.
Such metals and metallic compounds are not biodegradable and remain in the environment for extended periods of time after the sensors are removed from service and discarded. Of course, some of these materials can be recycled and reused. However, recycling also requires expenditure of natural resources, and adds to the environmental cost associated with such materials. Correspondingly, such sensors are typically discarded and remain in the environment for extended period of time, negatively impacting the environment.
Optical sensing devices have also been fabricated for various research and commercial applications. These optical sensing devices utilize devices that have similar disadvantages in that they are made of glass, fused silica, or plastic which are also not biodegradable. Common optical devices that can be used in such optical sensing devices include diffraction gratings, photonic crystals, optofluidic devices, waveguides, etc. The inorganic materials of such optical devices also remain in the environment for extended period of time and negatively impact the environment.
Therefore, there exists an unfulfilled need for sensors that are biodegradable to minimize the negative impact on the environment. There also exists an unfulfilled need for such sensors that provide additional functional features and utility that are not provided by conventional sensors.